


Deleted Scenes from New Mutants 6 (2020)

by NotQuiteHydePark



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parody, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/pseuds/NotQuiteHydePark
Summary: “Honestly we underestimated the racism.”
Relationships: Barnell Bohusk/Angel Salvadore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Deleted Scenes from New Mutants 6 (2020)

“Oh my Beak,” whispered Angel Salvadore. “You won’t heal instantly but you will heal. And our kids are safe. Everyone’s safe and we’re gonna be healthy. That’s all that matters.”

The earth shook as Rictor walked past them, still looking for Shatterstar. 

Beak cupped one hand to his lack of an ear. “I know, my love. Is there an echo?”

“Only our voice in the Krakoan trees. Have a mango,” Angel replied, slicing a big red-and-green one in half with her pocketknife. “Krakoan mangoes are the second-best in the world.”

“Where’s the first best?” Beak said sleepily. “Oh, right, of course. The ones your grandma used to bring home.”

“That’s right.” Angel chewed up a mango rind and then spit the half-digested food expertly in the direction of her youngest child, who caught it in their mouth with equal expertise. 

Their oldest child reclined on a couch made of palm leaves and vegetable fluff, sleepily letting Derek Parfit’s Reasons and Persons fall from her hands. Then he started up, flexing his fly-wings. “Is a resurrected mutant really the same as the one who died?” he asked. “Or are we just rebooted sequels to ourselves?”

“Same difference, honey,” Beak replied. “Like on Star Trek, with the transporter.”

“But with group sex,” his oldest child cut in.

“Awww,” Angel answered. “Comprehensive sex education really does work. I love every single one of you, my winged beloveds. Even when some of us are being mind controlled.”

“You’re a good mom,” said Armor. “And a good dad. I wish an adult had been there for Maxime and Manon. They just have no idea about responsibility. They—“ Then she shut up fast.

“Remind me,” said Beak. “Why did we ever try to stay in Nebraska, if we didn't have family there any more?”

“You were really into Bright Eyes when we decided,” Angel reminded her lover. “They’re from Omaha. Plus you had family there when we settled. And Krakoa didn’t exist.”

“But why didn’t we leave?”

“Inertia. It’s hard to change anything in comics and make it stick. Although… we’re pretty minor characters, Barnell, my love. That should have made it easier for us to move.” Angel paused, licked her teeth, shook out her curls. “Honestly we underestimated the racism.”

“Anti-mutant racism,” said Armor, nodding. The spirits of her Shinto ancestors, infusing her spirit-armor, huddled protectively, invisibly, around her.

“Not so much, honestly,” Angel said, spitting another mango rind to another eager child. “Really it’s the way they recycle racial and ethnic stereotypes about humans. They demonize Mexicans. And Puerto Ricans and Costa Ricans and anyone else Latinx. Even those of us from imaginary Latin nations.”

“They meaning Nebraskans,” Armor asked, “or they meaning somebody else?”

“No offense,” said Manon from behind her, “but it kind of makes sense. I mean, the only Spanish-speaking people you encountered in Nebraska were violent members of violent drug gangs.”

Maxime nodded. “Wouldn’t that just kind of reinforce the stereotypes? Like, if you were a white kid in rural Nebraska and you had no firsthand experience of Latinx peeps, and then you saw Spanish-speaking drug gang members threaten kids and shoot up old—“

Manon nudged his sister hard. “—shoot up old houses for fun, wouldn’t you, just, kind of, find it easier to believe that Latinx people were just generally like that and we need to build a wall or something? Like, if you saw those stereotypes reinforced? especially if they got reinforced in what you read, as well as in what you saw on TV? And I mean, there are really Latinx drug gangs, but aren’t there also white supremacist drug gangs, and Russian and Ukranian drug gangs, and the Sackler crime family? Couldn’t one of those gangs have attacked us instead?”

Angel rolled her eyes. “We don’t get to choose the nationality of the gang members who attack us,” she said. “That’s not up to us.”

“I wonder who does get to choose,” said Armor, frowning.


End file.
